Like Violence
by easytarget80
Summary: Draco is abused by his father and is hurt physically and emotionally. Will anybody ever find it in their heart to care for this misunderstood boy? or will Draco always be the ignorant prat that we've always known him to be? Read and see!
1. why do evil men get away with it

Still bruised and weak from last night's beating, Draco stumbled out of his room. Narcissa was still lying in her bed, afraid that her husband had come home. Like Draco's, her body was wounded and weak. Draco peered into his parents' room. He found his mother looking battered on their bed.

"_Mum?_"

Startled and relieved at the same time, Narcissa turned to see her son's pale face poking through her door.

"_What is it, dear?"_

"_Are you alright?"_

"_I will be._"

"_Where is he?"_

"_You know your father is a busy man. He had something to attend to."_

Draco headed to the bathroom without another word to his mother.

"_But, I guess he's not too busy to down all his Firewhiskey and beat the fuck out of us, right mother?_" he muttered to himself.

The water stung his face. No one would have to know. As he washed his face, he was drowned in his thoughts.

'_Like anyone would truly be concerned_._' _Draco thought to himself.

But, he knew a certain _Mudblood _(as he was forced to call her) would. Draco hated himself every time he called her it. He knew he could trust her. But, yet she was the one he was forced to humiliate in public and he hated himself for that.

She was perfect and he knew he could never find a kinder person. If only he wasn't a Malfoy or a Slytherin in that case, he knew he would be with her.

Ever since she approached him in their 4th year at the library he knew he could never let her go. That day when she came to his lone table at the library and it was only them and Madam Pince, who was busy at her desk, Draco knew that Hermione saw right through him. He thought his being an arse would keep her away but she was the only one who probably knew it was all an act, a good one at that, but none the less an act. He remembered that day clearly. It was the day after his father was suspected of spying on the Death Eaters for Dumbledore. That day Lucius beat his family for the first time in years.

**Flashback**

Draco was at the library trying to hide behind a book. His father had struck him so hard on his face his mother couldn't heal it even with her most complicated spells. So, Draco tried hard not to be seen with his black eye that day. He thought none of his dim-witted friends would think he would be at the library so, that is where he chose to hide out.

He saw _Mudblood Granger_ at one of the tables by him. Madam Pince was busy at her desk, apparently some of the 6th Years thought mixing the children's books with the restricted books was funny.

He heard footsteps approach his table. Hermione sat down across from him.

"_What the bloody hell Mudblood!"_

"_Malfoy, could you at least be decent for a minute?"_

"_What does Muddy want?"_

"_Ugh! Well I just came to ask you if…if… you're alright."_

"_What do you mean? Of course I am."_

"_Have you even seen your face today? I know why you're hiding behind that book. What happened to you?"_

"_Why the fuck do you care? I'm fine ,ok? Now could you leave?" _

"_I'll leave, but I know you're not okay. I might just be a Mudblood to you, but I know when something's wrong. Anyways, you know you can't tell your big-mouthed friends. I can already see Pansy spreading the rumors. Good luck with that."_

They sat in silence for a minute. Draco had a pained expression on his face. Hermione showed a genuine look of worry.

'_She's right." _ He heard him say to himself.

Hermione stood up to leave. She knew he wouldn't listen any longer.

Just as she was walking to the library's exit, Draco let out a faint whisper.

"_Wait"_

But, it was too late Hermione had already stepped into the halls._  
_

**End of Flashback**


	2. pick me up now

Draco thought about how low he felt at that moment. But, that feeling quickly left him as it turned to frustration.

**Flashback**

Draco knew if he didn't apologize to Granger and tell her what was going on with him, he would die inside pretty soon. After all, none of his friends would bother with his issues anyways.

He made a quick dash to the halls, which then brought upon Ms. Pince's loud shushing, but it's not like he cared.

He saw her bushy hair turn the hall corner, he quickened his pace, so that now he was running.

"_Granger!"_

No reply.

He was merely a few strides behind her now.

"_Err…Hermione!"_

She stopped dead on her tracks.

"_What?!"_

"_Huh…?"_

He forgot what he was chasing her for as soon as she turned around.

'Wow her eyes are gorgeous'. He thought.

Hermione was not having it. She continued on her way.

Draco had to keep trying.

"_I'm sorry" _

And again she stopped. But, this time she turned towards him and walked straight to him.

"_Why would I believe that?"_

"_Beca-"_

Hermione was no fool, this was Draco Malfoy she was talking to. She didn't want to be made fun of any longer.

"_You have humiliated me all my life, Draco Malfoy. Why the hell would I believe that you're sorry all of a sudden? I went to your table today trying to help you and you insult me and call me a 'Mudblood' again. How dumb was I to even try to help you out? Anyone with a heart would be sorry, but you, Malfoy, you don't even have one and you're not sorry about anything."_

"_Merlin, I was just-"_

"_Fuck off Malfoy!"_

And with that she went through the portrait hole.

**End of Flashback**

He sat about in his room all day thinking about what Hermione had said to him just the day before.

Now that he thought of it, he understood Hermione's side, even though he was really sorry. He did after all call her a _Mudblood _for the past seven years and he did throw unnecessary comments at her daily, he might even have made her cry before. But, then again she did ask for it by hanging with Potty and Weasel. But, she was different though.


	3. mr brightside

"So stupid Weasley says 'sod off Pansy, you're just jealous'. Said Pansy Parkinson and everyone at the Slytherin table burst into laughter, except Malfoy that is who was just staring at his plate of chicken.

"Why would anyone want to be like that filthy Mudblood anyways?" she continued

Blaise held up two oranges up to his chest. "I'm not quite sure Pans." And the Slytherin table burst into laughter once more.

Pansy looked at Draco for help, but he seemed too interested in his plate.

"D-R-A-C-O!" she whined.

"DRACO!?" she said again, but this time tugging on his arm.

"Get off!"

They were all surprised by this, but little did they know Draco was too busy planning how to get Hermione to talk to him once again. He knew he couldn't do it alone, so he decided to confine in his best friend.

"Now what were you getting on about now?" muttered Blaise Zabini as he searched for his tie.

"Granger." said Draco handing the tie to Blaise.

"Yeah? What about her? Got a crush on the old Mudblood do you now Drake?" an intrigued look spread wide across his face."

Blaise turned from examining himself in the mirror only to find Draco staring out his window with watered eyes.

"Oh no, don't tell me you've fallen for the Mudblood."

"Oy! You have, haven't you?" He said feigning frustration.

"Blaise you don't understand. You don't know how she makes me feel. I've never felt that way before. Not with Pansy, not with anyone."

Blaise chuckled.

"It's not a fucking joke."

"But, she's a Mudblood." Blaise stated as if it was news.

"I know." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think I care anymore." He added.

"And you're sure about that?" The black haired boy questioned.

Draco nodded solemnly.

"So what's the problem?

"She's a Mudblood remember?"

"I thought you didn't care?"

"I know, but what about my parents, what would everyone think?"

"Draco…Draco…Draco, why does this all matter to you?"

Draco began to speak, but shut his mouth shortly after.

"I'm not quite sure exactly."

Blaise looked his best friend in the eye and grinned the most mischievous grin he could muster.

"Exactly. We'll get her for you." He stated as if it was the most matter-of-factly thing in the world.

"But how?"


	4. an answer awaited

_A/N:Thanks for all of the support I've recieved lately.It means so much. More would be nice though _

During that week a lot of planning and preparation was done between Mr. Malfoy and Zabini.

oOoOoOo

The golden trio was in the Great Hall enjoying an exquisite breakfast of pancakes and omelets, especially Ron Weasley.

"Pass the syrup Harry." said Ron while stacking his plate with chocolate chipped pancakes.

"Slow down Ron, we might need you to sign up for an OA meeting pretty soon." joked Harry

Hermione giggled.

Ron looked betrayed.

"Oh calm down Ron, you know we were only joking." said Hermione brightly

Though reassured, Ron still looked a bit sour. But, he continued to eat.

"So what's everyone going to do during half terms?" quizzed Seamus

"I don't know, but I'm glad Dumbledore let us stay at Hogwarts this time." said Hermione

"You're not actually going to stay in the whole time are you?" asked Harry

"Well no, not exactly. But, I was looking forward to having a break from all the chaos around here, what with all the surprise exams Snape has been giving us lately." said Hermione looking rather sad despite her statement of relief

"He's out to get us, if you ask me." stated Ron

"I don't even see why you're worried Ron. You haven't passed one of Snape's quizzes in ages." said Harry

"You haven't passed one of Snape's quizzes in ages." mocked Ron letting out a snort.

"So what are you two up to this break?" asked Hermione seeing Ron's obviously sour face.

"I'm going to stay at Sirius' for the week. He says he's going to take me to where my parents used to stay." Harry said excitedly.

"I have to go home and keep an eye on Ginny. You wouldn't believe the things mum and dad have been hearing about her lately. Fred and George aren't helping a bit, they're probably out there telling mum just so I have to stay home." Stated Ron sounding quite angry

"So I guess that leaves me with my books." Hermione said under her breath smiling.

oOoOoOo

Monday morning Hermione found herself alone with no place in particular to go. Harry had gone with Sirius and Ron and Ginny had returned to the Weasleys.

She decided to skip breakfast and stay in her room to finish her novel.

It was 12:37 in the afternoon and Hermione had already finished 'Northanger Abbey'. She had no plans for that day, so she had a snack of maple oatmeal and took a nap.

A piercing noise awoke Hermione as her muggle alarm clock went off. She was surprised to find that it was already 8:50 at night so she quickly dressed and rushed to the Great Hall for a proper dinner.

When Hermione entered the Great Hall she had a sudden spurt of realization. She had forgotten that most had gone home for half terms, so she planned to sit alone on the lengthy Gryffindor table. As soon as she arrived at the table she was joined with fellow Gryffindor Neville Longbottom.

"Hey Hermione." He said glumly

"Hello Neville, staying in this week?" she said cheerily

"Yeah, grandmother is going to a friend's for awhile, so I had to stay."

"Oh that's great, I'm staying too." Hermione stated

Just as Neville was about to protest to Hermione that his staying wasn't great at all an owl came swooping down to where they ate carrying a large bouquet of red and white roses along with a red and white envelope.

"I see Ron's missing you already." Neville teased forgetting his past protest

Hermione was in such amazement. She had never received anything as extravagant as the gift before her. But, she was almost positive it wasn't from Ron.

She noticed a red and white envelope attached to the thorn-less stems. Before opening the envelope she noticed the color scheme and immediately thought of how thoughtful this person was who was trying to show love and truth. She almost squealed at the thought.

_Perhaps it was Krum… _

_Maybe it WAS Ron _

_Harry? No it couldn't be _

_Had Viktor really sent these? But it had been quite awhile since their last meeting… _

_Maybe it was indeed Ron… _

"So who is it from?" Neville questioned awaking Hermione from her short reverie

She looked at Neville and cautiously took the envelope in her hands and examined it slightly. Its front was red and its back was white. She had never seen an envelope as well thought out as the one in her hands. Without further examination she opened its flap gently as to not tear it. As expected, there was a message inside it.

_My Dearest Hermione, _

_ My desire for you goes unnoticed, do not take this lightly. This is by no means a joke. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. Your kindness goes beyond words and I would be lucky if you would ever look at me the same way you once did. I hope that you will at least give me a chance, for I have been an ignorant fool. Forgiveness is not easily given, but I hope I will have the chance to win yours. Please, take this small gift and let me show you I have changed. If you decide on anything your response will be waited for outside, where love is formed from the most unlikely object. _

_ Fallaces sunt rerum species _


	5. i'll be there for you

"So?" asked Neville "I don't know." Said Hermione back looking dazed "If you don't mind me asking, what's it say?" said Neville looking mighty curious "Neville I trust you and I trust that this will be between just you and me." "I'd like it no other way." Neville said genuinely "Well, okay I don't know who it's from. But, from what I could tell he's intelligent, sweet, and someone I've met before." "Do you have any idea of who it could be?" "Not one clue." Said Hermione sounding hopeless 

"Don't worry Hermione we'll find out who your secret admirer is."

"I hope you're right." She muttered nervously as she handed him the hand-written letter.

Neville took quite awhile to finish reading the note. As soon as he finished he looked at her with pure joy. Hermione was his friend and he had a feeling this person would make her happy, he could tell by the blush quickly spreading across her face.

"Well are you going to respond?" He asked

"I don't know?" Now she was the one sounding glum

"But, Hermione whatever this person did, he's really sorry about. You could at least give him another chance."

"I don't know what a person could do to make me give up on them like that. Maybe leaving it like this is for the better."

"But, you don't even know who it is yet." He said unsure of himself

"Well maybe that's how it should be." She reasoned, but she always believed in giving people a second chance

"Hermione just give it a chance. You deserve to be happy and maybe you will find it with this person." He looked hopeful

"I suppose. But, where are we going to find where to put my response?"

"Leave it to me. You just write a response and I'll find where to put it." He said with the most confidence he could muster, though he really was not sure about it.

She gave him the letter and a friendly hug accompanied by a small peck on the cheek.

He blushed.

"Okay thanks." She said excitedly as he turned to leave seeing dinner was over.

"Hey Neville!" she shouted when he was quite far from her.

He turned around looking puzzle. "Yeah?"

"Thanks, really thank you" she said and a wide grin spread across his face.

"You're welcome Hermione. Goodbye then."

He left her sitting in the Gryffindor table with an excited look on her face. Now he knew he really had to find the place to put her letter. He was determined, but he wasn't sure he would be able to find it.

OOOOOOOOO

First thing in the morning Neville Longbottom got dressed in a hurry and shoved Hermione's letter in his jacket pocket. He was ready to search. He was so focused that he had forgotten to put on his shoes, so after he exited his room he quickly ran back to put them on then returned to his hunt feeling a bit embarrassed.

As he was headed outside he read the letter again and again. He started a ritual and repeated the words _outside_, _unlikely object_, _love_. Some girls he passed whispered and laughed probably thinking he had gone mad. But, he did not mind, he had a mission.

When he got outside he hungrily searched the area for some sort of box, but he was unsuccessful. He thought and thought and searched and searched for everything love like he could think of. Flowers….trees…but still no luck. Nothing seemed to fit. Neville had to tell Hermione that he couldn't find it, but he would keep looking. He tired himself out so he decided to sit by a little pond. Picking up a little pebble absent-mindedly he flicked his wrist and released the pebble. Neville watched as the pebble skipped then dropped in the water. He continued skipping rocks till he felt something strange. He looked down and saw that he had picked two rocks that were attached at their ends forming a deformed heart. It was deformed, but it still was a heart. Without further thinking he ran back into the building to find Hermione, while leaving the rock where he had picked it up.


	6. Afraid of the Dark

Neville ran up the stair two by two. He fidgeted when he waited for the stairs to take their correct positions. As soon as he reached their common room, he ran towards Hermione's room to tell her the great news while he almost tripped over his own foot. He knocked on her door with the fastest knocks he could make. She quickly opened it and to her surprise an excited Neville fell through her door.

"Did you find the place?", "Did you finish the letter?" they asked at the same time

"Yeah" they answered together

They both caught themselves grinning at each other. They both wanted to find this mystery guy for Hermione.

"So where was it?" she asked as they both sat down on her bed

"Well, I wasn't quite sure at first. I almost gave up. But, then I found these two rocks that were stuck together. They formed a sort of heart, so I think he means put it under there. It's the only thing that I found." He said so fast he was out of breath

"Wow, I suppose you're right." She said in amazement

"So what's the letter say?" he inquired

"Well it asks for his name and a meeting."

"I hope this works out Hermione." He said

"Yeah, me too."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That very night Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy snuck out of bed. They quietly went to a window facing Hogwarts' field in the boys' bathroom where they hoped a response would await them. Blaise opened the window as quietly as he could while Draco took out his wand. As soon as the window was opened Draco summoned the letter in question and to their surprise there was indeed an envelope that came floating towards them.

"Open it, open it." Blaise whispered to Draco impatiently

Draco did not respond, but he did open the white envelope.

_I am very flattered by your compliments and I appreciated the roses. They were beautiful. I cannot forgive you if I don't know who you are. I'm sorry. Who are you? I might be willing to give you a chance if I knew who you were. Is it possible that I can see you?_

_Hermione_

"No good." Said Draco walking back towards his room casually

Blaise ran in front of him to stop him from leaving.

"What do you mean? She said no?"

"No."

"Okay so what's the problem now?" he asked a bit frustrated because he knew Draco wasn't one to hope

"She wants to know who I am now. She said she wants to meet me in person." Draco said looking annoyed

"So?" Blaise asked looking puzzled

"So, that means she will find out that I am Draco Malfoy, the pureblood who was awful to her all her life." He said pushing past Blaise to get to his room

"You're not going to give up now are you?"

"There's no other choice."

"Why not? If you really love her, you will find a way."

"It's not that easy."

"Just tell her to meet you."

"She'll think it's a joke."

"You could try."

Draco walked away, but Blaise knew that he had set his friend straight.

Blaise was right, he wouldn't let her get away from him that easily.

OOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Hermione received another red and white envelope. She was too anxious she didn't think she could wait to open it with Neville.

She paced her room and wondered if talking to this mystery man was worth it. Hermione knew that she had to at least give him a try. She decided to give him till the end of half terms to convince her, maybe even more if this all went well.

Hermione decided she could wait no longer so she picked up the letter from her nightstand and opened it with the utmost care. She peeled the letter from the envelope and her heart began to pump at an increasing rate.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry to inform you that I cannot give you my name, not yet. I will meet you, if you agree that you will not think this is some sort of joke. Know that all of my feelings for you are genuine. Promise me that you will not run away from me and I will meet with you whenever you are ready._

_Brevior saltare cum deformibus viris est vita_

She smiled.


	7. Perfect

_Attention All Readers: I have decided to give this fic another chance. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE help me by reviewing and giving me feedback. If you love it, like it, or absolutely despise it just let me know._

---------------------------

So after a few letters, the plan was set. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were set to meet in the Room of Requirement. Though Hermione felt vulnerable and anxious, Neville assured her that she had nothing to lose, while her admirer would be devastated if he would not be permitted a second chance. Hermione simply would not have someone's misery on her conscience, so she allowed him his chance.

When the day came, Hermione tucked her stack of letters under her robes and made her way to the Room of Requirement with the intention of meeting her secret admirer. Draco on the other hand, took awhile to prepare himself for his fate. He worried about his appearance as well as what he was going to say. He did have to apologize to the only person who cared for him, besides Blaise once in awhile, for tormenting her for as many years as he could remember. Blaise came to his rescue with a nice polo shirt, dark, denim jeans, and reassurance. So he too made his way to the RoR, while frequently running his fingers through his hair in a fidgety manner.

"I need to meet my secret admirer." said Hermione as she began to blush at her own words.

The wall obliged and Hermione was greeted by a room that was 100 years old at the very least. As she looked the room up and down, her eyes fell upon the rose petals thoughtfully scattered at her feet leading to a beige chair. She sat down on the chair and wondered who took the time to dust it and lay out the rose petals. She wondered why she needed a chair; perhaps she would need to take the news sitting down.

'How thoughtful and frightening this is all at once.' She thought to herself

On the other side of the room Draco was pacing back and forth.

"I need to meet Granger." No, the door did not appear.

"I need to meet the girl whose life I made a living hell." Still, the wall did nothing.

Finally, he said "I need to meet Hermione Granger, the girl who needs to know the truth." And the wall transformed.

As he stepped into the room, he saw Hermione sitting on the chair with a shocked look on her face.

"No, this is wrong. You can't be my secret admirer." She said as she got up from the chair.

"Hermione, listen I said you wouldn't like me."

"Not like? You hate me. What are you playing at, Malfoy? You treat me like I'm lower than dirt since we were kids and now you write me letters practically begging for me to give you a chance?" She said angrily

"I said I was sorry. I brought you here to tell you the truth because I think you deserve that at least." He said defensively

"I wasn't born yesterday, Malfoy! Tell Crabbe and Goyle to come out of the curtains. Boy, it must've been hard setting this up. I didn't think you would waste so much time putting on such a prank just to humiliate me. This is beyond anything you've ever done to me. I actually thought I was going to forgive someone today." Her expression was one of hurt and disappointment.

Draco was beyond disappointed. He knew this was going to happen. He even told Blaise she was going to think it was a joke. How could she forgive him? He was a monster. He wouldn't have forgiven himself, if he was her anyway.

Hermione was fuming with anger, but as she looked at the broken boy across the room, she remembered Neville's words.

He decided that it was all over. No one cared and that was how it was always going to be. He expected her to stomp out of the room, but he heard nothing. As he looked up, he saw her still standing where he had first saw her. Her fists were clenched and she was less than happy, but she still stood there. Maybe he did stand a chance.

"Are you going to keep standing there looking stupid or are you going to tell me what's going on?!" She blurted out

"You want to know? Even after all you've said?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?" she said looking composed and confident.

"Here let's sit. I trust this is going to take awhile."

Draco was grateful that she was still with him.

'Where to start?' he thought.


	8. To Save A Life

_A/N: Thanks so much for the alerts, but this story only has 2 reviews...from '07. I need to know what's wrong with this story. Please, please, please review. Thanks in advance._

About two hours had passed since their meeting began, Hermione only now learned about his true predicament. His father, the man he had looked up to from birth, beat him and his mother. His morals and views had always been contorted by his father. She understood, mostly, why he had done what he had done. It wasn't that it was the best option; however, it was enough to make her understand.

She had a fine childhood; she could never imagine being treated like that by her own father. She loved her father more than any other man in her life and she knew he cared for her mother and her just as much.

They both sat on the floor, looking like their 4 year old selves. Hermione could only listen and lean her head on his shoulder, while he looked down, explaining, playing with his hands. There was a silence that surrounded them. It was a nice kind of quiet, one that would never be expected with both of them together in one room.

As his story came to a close, all Hermione could do was close her eyes and blame herself for all the insults about his father she used to reply to his rude comments towards her. Granted she had gotten her own feelings hurt many times by him, she knew none of his remarks were true, unlike the ones she told him. She never knew she, Hermione Granger, was capable of really hurting someone. Now she knew she was wrong.

Draco, on the other hand, sat feeling so blessed. Not only had she listened to his story, she forgave him. That was all that mattered. He knew what he had done to her was inexcusable, but he would make it up to her. He would make it a mission to never hurt her again. He knew she didn't love him. She loved Ron, but it was fine with him. As long as he knew she cared, that was all he needed. Draco wasn't in search for love, just someone to understand that he wasn't a bad person. He just needed someone to believe him.

"_So where does this leave us?"_ she said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"_I just want you to know that I appreciate that you care for everyone, even for someone who has made your life a living hell."_ He said a little louder than her.

She blushed at his kind comment. He was, after all, her enemy since as long as she remembered. It was nice to finally hear something nice come from his mouth.

"_Maybe I should go now. Neville's probably looking for me. Do you mind if I tell him who my pen pal is?_ She asked almost jokingly.

His face fell slightly as she said she should leave, but he managed a smile and said, _"Actually, you could tell him. But, I beg you not to tell him about my father. I'm not ready to be Draco, the abused charity case, yet."_

She truly felt sorry that he thought of himself that way.

"_Yeah, I completely understand. Well I'm going to go. If you ever need me, you know where to find me. This time, you don't have to be so extravagant with your invitation though." _And with that, she walked out of the room, never knowing when she would see him again.


End file.
